


In the Eye of the Beholder

by Emiline



Category: Battlestar Galactica
Genre: Creepy, Cylons, Dark, Gen, Laura May or May Not Be A Cylon, Mind Manipulation, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9244181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiline/pseuds/Emiline
Summary: "I can imagine you as a blond, Laura. Can he?"





	

“Laura,” a voice calls.

She turns around and there stands Leoben, his face bruised and flecked with blood.

“Adama did this to me, once he realized I was a Cylon.”

“That is no crime. You may look human, but you’re nothing more than a dangerous machine.”

“How can you be so sure?”

Quite suddenly she is staring at her reflection in the mirror, Leoben behind her. He leans over and whispers, his lips brushing her ear.

“I can imagine you a blond. Can he?”

Her gasp is muffled by his hand, which clamps down over her mouth. The image in the mirror is still herself, but younger, her face framed by tumbling golden locks. She is clothed in a startlingly vibrant red dress which leaves little to the imagination.

“Do you like your new body?”

She twists away from him, panicked.

“I’m not one of you!”

“You are a prophet, yet you have so little faith.”

“Cylons don’t die from cancer, Mr. Conoy.”

He looks at her with what can only be described as compassion and pity. Before her eyes the bruises fade, the blood disappears.

“Don’t you believe in miracles, Laura?”

Far away, she hears the hum of machines.


End file.
